Saturday Night Rules
by Longbourn22
Summary: Prompt from Greengirl82! Hotch left early on Saturday Night Poker with the fellas.They decided to follow him and were surprised when they saw where he had gone and decided to tell the girls! Did they know about it or will it be a shocker?


Okay, this is for Greengirl82! Who had so graciously provided this wonderful prompt: At the guys' regular poker night, Hotch left early, they decided to follow him and was surprised to see where he had headed. And decided to tell the girls!

Thank you, Greengirl82!

And also, thank you to my wonderful and beautiful beta, HGRHfan35!

I don't own CM or their characters!

Enjoy!

…

Saturday Nights Rules

.

"That is one pair of ladies, and a pair of nines." Dave showed his cards as he laid them on the table and turned to his left, occupied by Hotch. "What do you have, Aaron?" He asked.

Hotch frowned darker as he sighed, "One pair of Jacks."

"Reid?" Dave asked; he was trying not to let his hopes up.

Reid looked serious, trying to figure his odds in his head.

Morgan who was sitting next to him smiled, "Come on, pretty boy, calculate all you want but you're not going to win this time."

Reid ignored him, "Okay," as he laid his cards down in front of him, "A pair of Jacks and a pair of tens." He said in a defeated tone. "Yours so far, Dave."

Dave grinned in response and turned to Morgan, "Let's see yours, my confident friend."

"Read it and weep it, ladies!" He laid down a full house.

Everyone groaned as they watched Morgan smile his shiny pearly whites and raking in his wins.

"Well, I'm out." Hotch said as he stood up.

The men looked up and protested;

"But it's only after 10pm!"

"You're not tapped out!"

"Come on, Aaron! Where do you have to go that's more important than this?"

"I have somewhere to go." Hotch said cryptically.

"Didn't you say Jessica is taking Jack to the ex-in-laws?" Dave asked.

"She did. But I'm not leaving for Jack. It's something else."

Morgan perked and grinning, asked, "Say you're not meeting a woman?"

Dave, also intrigued, asked, "You met a chick and didn't tell us?"  
>Hotch glared at them, "No, and since when do I ever tell you guys something like that?"<p>

Reid nodded, "He has a point. It's usually about Jack he talked about the most."

"Reid, please." Morgan shook his head. "You are not helping here. So, Hotch, how about a first? I mean it's been what? Two years? Or more?" He looked at Dave for back up.

The older man nodded his head, "That's about right. He needs to get laid. You know he hasn't been in the gym for a long time, and those biceps weren't from pumping irons!" He guffawed as he emphasized the word 'pumping'. Morgan joined in with the raucous laughter. Reid in his typical confused look, tried to decipher Dave's words.

Hotch shook his head as he reddened, "Laugh all you want, I'm still not going to divulge about her." Hotch closed his eyes as he realized he had said more than he wanted to.

"Oh! So she has been satisfying you for a while, huh? Come on, Hotch! You're talking to us; we are not going to spill, unlike the ladies!" Morgan urged him.

"Derek is right, Hotch," Reid spoke, surprising the other three. "We will not talk about what you would tell us."

"A clue? Where does she work? How did you two met? And how long have you guys been going at it?"

Hotch grinned as he looked at Morgan, "Derek, you are not going to get your answers no matter how you tried. So, give it up."

Dave jumped in, "Well, how about just one obscure hint, how long?"

"How long what?"

"The two of you hitting the hay?"

"Hitting the hay?" Reid asked.

"Reid, not now. We'll explain later."

Hotch looked at them and finally said, "Okay, just one. About six months."

Eyes wide and rounded, Morgan and Dave clamored to ask, "Oh, this is a tease! Six months and we didn't catch that?"

"Six months! Really, who is this lucky gal?"

"Hotch spent quite a bit at Human Resource, so we must look into that. Or what about Strauss' office? There are a few good looking gals working there from the secretary pool." Morgan speculated.

"Or at the State District Attorney's office," Dave said. "They do have quite a few lookers!"

"I'm off now, guys. Thanks for the game and till next Saturday," He waved them off and left.

Morgan and Dave looked at each other and without speaking, they nodded and stood up.

"Where are you guys going? We can still play with three of us." Reid asked as he looked from Morgan to Dave.

"Kid, let's go. There's no time to lose." Dave beckoned him as he led Morgan to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Reid stood up quickly and jogged to join the two.

"We are going to follow Hotch, pretty boy. Wherever he is going, mystery girlfriend is going to be there. I want to know who the heck she is."

…

"No way!" Morgan leaned forward as they saw where Hotch had parked his car.

"Derek, she might be just, coincidently lived in the same building as Emily. There are ten apartments in this building, so the odds are …"

Morgan and Dave had turned around to where Reid was sitting in the back seat of Dave's jeep and gave him a joined glare which shut Reid up instantly.

"Emily? Hotch and Emily?" Dave asked to no one in particular.

"Hotch and Emily? I can't see that!" Morgan was still wearing a shocked look. "How could they keep it under our radar?"

"You tell me. And we're profilers?" Dave mumbled.

"We have to tell the girls!" Morgan stared at Dave.

Dave nodded in agreement as he made a U-turn and headed to Garcia's who was having girls' night.

"So, if Hotch left early and headed to Emily's, and Emily is supposed to be at Garcia…did she leave too?" Dave speculated.

"That is a high possibility…" Reid began.

"Not now, Reid!" Dave and Morgan exclaimed at the same time.

.

Knocking on Garcia's apartment door rapidly, the men, especially Dave and Morgan, were impatient.

"Baby Girl!" Morgan shouted. "Open up! This is really important!" He knocked hard again.

The door opened and a startled Garcia stood on the other side, "What? What is going on? I thought we made a deal! No men can come to the girls' den on Saturday night and vice versa!"

They pushed their way through and a protesting Garcia was drowned out.

As they stood in the living room, they saw a scowling JJ, her fingers were spread out, new nail colors were applied to it.

"You guys had better have a real good reason for intruding."

"Where is Emily?" Morgan asked urgently as he looked around for her.

"She left half an hour ago. Why?" Garcia asked angrily.

"Left? To where?" Dave asked.

"Okay, what is this about? Why are you guys asking about Em? Did something happen to her?" JJ asked, glaring at Dave.

"Um no, dear. Uh, do you know where she went?" Dave calmed down a little as he watched JJ's anger.

"Yes, but what is it to you?" JJ asked him as she looked over to where Garcia was standing who shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you … I mean, Hotch is seeing Emily, in a very personal way. Did you guys know?" Morgan asked.

JJ and Garcia looked at each other with a nod. "Yeah, we knew about it, oh…six months ago."

Dave, Morgan and Reid stared at each other in shock, and Dave turned to JJ, "You knew about it back then and you didn't tell me?"

"Pen, I thought you and me are tight? You kept this from me?" Morgan looked hurt.

Garcia smiled as she put her hand on Morgan's cheek, "Aw sweet sugar! Don't look so depressed. We were sworn to secrecy when we found Emily sexting to Hotch in our ladies' night back then."

"Sexting?" Dave asked.

"Sexting is …"

"I know what that is, Reid!" Dave yelled at Reid who decided to move behind Garcia.

Morgan frowned as he was thinking and then nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Remember we were playing and Hotch was pretty distracted with his cell? And he wouldn't put it away saying that it might be work?"

Dave thought about it and then nodded, "Yeah! I remember now…and I was wondering why his face was red and I thought it was warm in the room. Oh, he is so going to get it! Leaving the games to get a little of _that_ from Emily?"

"That sly rat!" Morgan agreed.

"Hey! You guys were talking about trying to hook him up with some women the other day? So, now you know he has a …girlfriend, what's your problem now?" JJ asked them indignantly.

Dave, looking a little chastised, "You're right, cara! But how could he hide something like that from us? I mean the guys?"

"Oh for god's sake! You guys are not in grade school anymore!" Garcia waved her hands at them. "Grow up, wish him the best because you and I know that he deserves it! And if it so happens that Emily is the one to make him happy, all the better! I don't have to dig her information from my computer and look into her past!"

JJ stared at her best friend, "I am glad you know who I'm dating!"

"Yeah. I don't know and don't want to know what you found out about me." Dave glared at Garcia.

"Hey, you guys are my family and I'll do anything to keep you guys safe!" She defended herself.

"Okay, I'll buy that. But back to Hotch and Emily." Dave said.

"Look, just be happy for them. They are really happy together and she will not hurt him, not anymore than he will hurt her."

Dave nodded, "Yeah, their personalities are too similar. Two halves."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we have reached an understanding about them. Now, since you guys have broken the rules about Saturday nights, you are going to have to pay for the consequences." Garcia pointed.

The men shook their heads as Morgan spoke, "Oh no. No, baby girl. This was an emergency house call. It should be considered as an exception."

JJ and Garcia shook their heads, "Oh no, rules are rules and we all made an agreement and no exceptions…well, only if we're called out to a case. That's it. So, prepare to accept your punishments."

The men groaned loudly.

Come and sit on the couch. JJ and I were about to begin when you barged in so get comfy."

She reached for the remote and pressed the play button and her DVD player came on.

"Oh no! Not Fried Green Tomatoes again!" The men exclaimed.

"So, you think they know now?"

"If they went directly to Garcia's, they know."

He laughed as he hugged her closer, "And they call themselves profilers!"

She laughs, "Yeah, especially Dave! I thought nothing escapes him!"

"Now that the gig is up, what do we do?"

She thought for a moment and replied, "For starter, we should get them each Dave's latest book, 'Are you a profiler?'."

He laughed out loud, "I like that idea. And then what?" he nuzzled into her neck, finding the sensitive spot.

She giggled and squealed when he sucked a little and kissed it, "Oh! I…hmm…what did you said?"

His eyes closed as he savored her scent, "I don't remember…I don't think it's too important, is it?"

"No…this is more important…oh…right there…oh!"

…End…

.

There we are! Please let me know what you think!

And thank you greengirl82 for this fantastic prompt!

Lizzie


End file.
